Put Me Back Together
by CarlyCutie
Summary: Angela Webber was happier than she had ever been in a long time, that all ends the night her family and Ben are murdered. Having been left by Alice for Jacob, Jasper vows to save Angela from the hell she's in, he vow's to make her whole. Angela/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys I'm Carly and this is my second try and a Twilight fic!! ONLY ONE RULE WITH MY FICS, YOU LOVE THE STORY YOU MUST REVIEW FOR ME TO KEEP GOING. IF I DON'T HAVE ONE REVIEW WITHIN TEN DAYS I DELETE THE STORY AND TRY AGAIN. SUMMARY FOR FIC IS BEFORE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

_SUMMARY FOR PUT ME BACK TOGETHER: Angela Webber was happier than she had ever been in a long time, that all ends the night her family and Ben are murdered. Now she's living with the Cullens and their six new family members but has sunk into a deep depression that no one can break through. The only person willing to try harder than anyone is Jasper who was left by Alice for Jacob, and though she refuses his help she begins to need him, cause with him the world isn't so cold. With him she feels like there is still hope. ANGELA/JASPER, BELLA/EDWARD, ROSALIE/EMMETT, MY OC'S WITH EACH OTHER, AND ESME/CARLISLE WITH MINOR ALICE/JASPER. _

_**BOLD ITALIC FONT = THOUGHTS**_

_ITALICS = FLASHBACKS _

**MY CHARACTER CAST:**

**CARLY DAWES – WIFE OF SUMNER (NIKKI BLONSKY)**

**SUMNER DAWES – HUSBAND OF CARLY (JOSH HARTNETT)**

**BIANCA MEYERS – WIFE OF SCOTT (MISCHA BARTON)**

**SCOTT MEYERS – HUSBAND OF BIANCA (ADAM BRODY)**

**MICHAELA BARTON – WIFE OF AARON (AUTUMN REESER)**

**AARON BARTON – HUSBAND OF MICHAELA ( JARED PADALECKI)**

PUT ME BACK TOGETHER (CH.1: Please Don't Leave Me)

"_I'm really sorry Jasper, I can't imagine how much this hurts. God I'm sorry." Angela said as she hugged the boy who girlfriend had just left him for Jacob Black. At first it was only her arms wrapped around him as the other Cullens and Ben watched on, none of them knowing what to do. But seconds later his arms found their way around and thought it still hurt like hell, he found peace with her. _

"_Thank you." He whispered back before pulling away and looking down at her and giving a small smile. _

"_Hey no problem, just remember your not alone Jasper. You have your family, and your new family, and me, we are here for you. We all love you." She said and he knew she was being honest, it was thin she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to Ben._

"_Ready to take me home?" She asked walking over and lacing her fingers in his._

"_Yeah, let's go hey Jasper I'm sorry dude." Ben said as he walked out with Angela and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before exiting the Cullen home. _

_Fifteen minutes later the pulled into her driveway and Ben stopped the car and they sat in silence for awhile until she spoke out._

"_I can't believe Alice did that to hin, I never thought I would say this about her but she's a cold bitch." Angela let out with anger before turning to Ben._

"_I'm so glad I have you, do you know how happy you make me?" She asked causing him to laugh and give her a warm and soft kiss. When it was over he pulled back but not before whispering in her ear. "You make me feel the same way." _

"_Don't ever leave me." She pleaded _

"_Never." He responded it was then that Angela turned to her house and the feeling that something wasn't right came crashing into her head when she saw the door wide open,_

"_What the hell?" She asked as she got out and walked to the door Ben following behind her. And as she made her way inside she was met with a heart breaking scene, her mother lay in the entry way her, with stab marks all over her and puncture wounds on her neck. Her brother's body lay a few feet away neck snapped and legs broken, and her father hung from the ceiling blood pooling out of his slashed neck. Taking it all in it was then she head a gagging sound behind her, turning quickly she screamed. There was a man plunging his teeth into Ben's neck and one of his arms had punched right through his stomach. Ben screamed in pain and as he began to slip away two words left his mouth, "Angela, run." He then fell to the floor and she screamed louder, tears rolling down her face. She kneeled down and took Ben's lifeless body in her arms, it was then that she felt him right behind. Turning her terrified face, she looked into his eyes, the eyes of a crazed killer._

"_Why?" She demanded_

"_Why not?" He asked back before lunging for her, closing her eyes she waited for impact but it never came, instead the sound of the man being tackled across the hallway came. Looking up Angela looked in shock as she saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward holding the man down and ripping him apart. She didn't look long cause arms grabbed her from behind and Bella's voice came rushing in._

"_Angela, come on you don't need to see this!" Bella demanded dragging her out, but Angela grabbed on to Ben._

"_But Ben." She chocked out_

"_He's gone baby, their all gone we need to go." Bella begged and realizing that this wasn't a dream that is was real she fainted. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Three weeks, that's how long it's been since that night. The night she wished was a dream, the night her whole life was taken from her. The funerals had come and gone and people had said their condolences but they weren't saying them to her, she wasn't there. She had sunken into a deep depression , leaving her with two actions crying herself to sleep and sitting among the Cullen's silently, not acknowledging any of them, the only time she truly heard them was when they came clean about what they were. VAMPIRES, and it was only then that she realized that a VAMPIRE had taken her family and her lover from her. But she didn't hate the Cullen's, they were different they had saved her life and she knew if they could they would have saved her family, they would have saved Ben. No it wasn't their fault, and for that she agreed to move in with them.

"Angela?" Esme's voice came calling into her head and she turned to looked at the worried woman.

"Yes?" She asked quietly

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in two days." Esme's asked while holding out a plate of food. Angela looked at it and gave a sad smile.

"I don't feel anything anymore, I'm just numb." And with that she turned and walked up the stairs leaving a concerned Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Carly, Sumner, Bianca, Scott, Michaela and Aaron to watch their fallen friend walk up the stairs and disappear down the hall. She had almost made it to her room when Edward bumped into her yet she just walked past him until her grabbed her and she saw the concern, love and fear in his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked his eyes pleading for her to open up to him and she did, god how she wanted to. He was the person she felt she could, but she couldn't cause she was afraid if she let it out, it would never go away.

"I'm fine Edward." She said

"No your not, Angela please let me in, let us all in." He begged while still holding her

"Trust me, you don't want in Edward. No one does." And with that she got out of his grasp and walked away. She had finally made it to her room and was almost in when she heard Jasper door open and watched him walk down the hall, his eyes glued on her with the same concern they all had. Yet he didn't think she would speak so he walked past but her voice stopped him dead in his tracks and made him turn towards her.

"Jasper." She said

"Hey Angela, didn't think you would speak to me. You've been in your own world lately." He said with sadness

"I've been in my own hell is more like it, do you remember what I said to you that night before I left?"

Before he could respond she did

"I said I can't imagine how much this hurts, I lied cause this is more painful than that. This is torture, this is slowly killing me, so I can imagine it, I just imagine it a million times worse. So count your blessings you got off easy." She replied before walking into her room and closing the door.

Her words froze him in shock, they weren't the words that he was expecting. But they held a message, it screamed HELP ME.

"I will Angela, I promise with all that I am that I will help you through this. I won't leave you to rot, I promise."

AN: LIKE IT? CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UP WITH ONE REVIEW!!! THE NEW CHARACTERS WILL HAVE LINES IN CHAPTER TWO, AND ANGELA WILL START TO BE MORE ACTIVE, BUT STILL HURTING. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE IT!!__


	2. Seeing Through Your Mask

AN: Hey guys I am finally back, so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been super busy and still am so I may won't be able to update as quickly as I would like to! But glad you like it and keep REVIEWING!

PUT ME BACK TOGETHER (CH.2: Seeing Through Your Mask)

Three weeks that's all it took for her to fool everyone except Edward and Jasper that she was starting to heal. Three weeks ago she had isolated herself and wouldn't talk to anyone, three weeks ago her words hit Jasper so hard it made him vow to save her from self-destruction and depression and in three weeks she had vowed to get them to back off by trying to deal with her loss.

Even Bella believed it but that was only because Edward was afraid he revealed her true thoughts she would leave and they would never have a chance to help her. And as Jasper and Edward watched Angela let out a fake laugh with Carly and Bianca they caught on to the pain the effort behind the laugh.

"She's a good actress huh?" Jasper asked Edward who sighed before turning to his brother.

"That she is but Jasper we can't just confront her and let her know we know she is faking, it will piss her off. Hell she may leave, we have to take this slow."

"The slower we go the more broken she becomes." Jasper growled out

"Don't snap at me Jasper, I love Angela just as much if not more than anyone else in this family. She brought Bella back to life after I left and she has stayed by her side and ours since then, even now knowing we are vampires she doesn't hate or fear us. I care about her very much so don't act like I don't." Edward replied back with ice in his voice, and as the words entered Jasper's head he realized he was out of line.

"I know you care, I'm sorry I snapped. I just can't stand watching her down-spiral, she the greatest person I've ever known, but as the days go by she becomes less and less of the person she was."

"I know, but she hasn't broken to the point of no return. We will fix her, I promise." Edward said and as soon as Edward had said it her voice caught their attention.

"Hey your suppose to go hunting with Carlisle, Emmett, Sumner, Scott and Aaron. Girl's already went." She said before turning away and walking to the couch where she sat between Bianca and Rosalie. Edward began walking down the stairs but turned to Jasper when he didn't here him following.

"You go, I'm going to stay in case she needs one of us." He said

"Jasper you have missed two hunts already and I went with Bella this morning. Go, I won't let her do anything stupid." He said before walking the rest of the way down and sitting down by Bella.

He began to argue but the hunger had suddenly awoken and he knew he couldn't stay. As Emmett called to him he made his way down the stairs and was walking toward the group on the couch. Stopping in front of them he turned to Angela and stared her in the eyes so his message got through.

"We'll be back tonight but if something happens just call me." And as he began to walk away he felt her holding back what she wanted to say. That she wanted to talk to him, and it was her feelings that sealed his plans for that night. He would find her alone, and he would get her to unleash the pain she was holding on to.

And as he planned his words told her that they were going to talk tonight and she felt that maybe it wouldn't be so bad cause even though she faked her healing she knew it would be what her family and Ben would want for her. She also wanted it for herself, she wanted this unbelievable pain and misery to go away. She wanted to be her, the girl who she was before her world was torn apart.

"Angela, you ok?" Bianca asked as she waved her hand in her face

"What? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking about what Jessica was saying yesterday. Something about Mike can't remember." She said with a shrug that she knew none of them excepted she saw in their eyes they knew the thoughts that filled her head and she began to panic. A million thoughts filled her head and they spun around and around until Edward stopped them when he grabbed her and lead her to the front door.

"Edward where are you going?" Bella asked as he gently pushed Angela out and left the door open a crack.

"I forgot I promised Angela I would take her to get a new phone since hers broke. We will be back later." And before she could respond he had the door shut and the car driving away from the house.

"Edward where are we going?" Angela asked as she watched him drive

"To get you a new phone, you need one and you needed to get out of there." He said not taking his eyes off the road.

She was about to protest him buying her a new cell phone when the reason her old one broke is she threw against the wall after talking to her bitch of an aunt Gwen who had not come to the funerals cause she had lipo that day. But before the words left her mouth she realized that she needed time away from the house.

"You need more than just time away from us Angela, instead you need to let us in." Edward said and as he said it she caught the plea in his voice for her to let him in.

"Edward I'm not Bella, you don't have to fix me." She replied back as the tears once again threatened to fall from her eyes.

He stomped on the breaks right there with fury and then turned to her with anger in his eyes.

"What?" She asked

"SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!" He screamed and when her lips closed he continued

"You don't get it do you? No your not Bella but I care about you, my whole family cares about you. You matter to us, when you hurt we hurt and it is killing me to watch you keep all this pain in and then turn around and lie to Bella that your fine! Your not Angela, you lost your family and the love of your life in a matter of minutes, I am so sorry we didn't get there sooner, I really am." He whispered the last part with hurt in his voice but when she began to speak he cut her off.

"You're my sister Angela, I love you and I won't leave you to rot. You need to talk to someone it doesn't have to be me but someone Ang, please." His voice begged her and that's when it hit her that her actions weren't just affecting her, she allowed all the things he said process in her mind and when he turned away to drive again she grabbed his arm making him face her.

"I don't blame you for what happened, I love you like a brother Edward and there isn't anyone else to blame but the person who took my boyfriend and family away. I'm not mad at you that's not why I am not speaking. I don't talk about it because." She stopped as the sobs broke out and for the first time she didn't try to fight. As she continued she found herself in his arms as he sat there and let her cry and when she finally stopped he spoke again.

"Tell me why, please." He whispered

"It hurts to talk Edward, it hurts to breath, and I don't know how to stop it." She responded

"Well I hope you do soon, cause I won't let you destroy yourself." And with that they were driving down the road both in silence.

Hours had passed and Angela had finally grown tired "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"FIRST THING I AM NOT GOING TO MISS THAT SHOE SALE!" Carly yelled as Angela walked up the stairs and into her room the whole time Edward's words swirled in her head and she knew that he was right, when she began to close the door she saw him walk past and she quickly opened it.

"JASPER."

Her voice stopped him and made him turn to her "Yes?" he asked

"I need a friend." She said with defeat in her voice and with that he walked into her room and she took a deep breath and she prepared to let out what she had been bottling up. Both hoping that this would be the beginning of healing her and bringing her back.

AN: LOVE IT? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
